


Unknown Specimen Research

by TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alien Aaron Burr, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Aliens, Human Alexander Hamilton, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Research of an Unknown Species, Testing Subjcet, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag/pseuds/TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag
Summary: Unknown Specimen ResearchEntry #1A creature of an unknown species was brought to me today and I was given the task to examine and study this specimen. I was given records of what we could gather of it until now. The records state that this creature was found in the wreck of a primitive spaceship on a planet that we would deem uninhabitable, and it was surviving. It appears impressive, considering how this creature appeared... fragile to put it mildly. I will start with a simple test for physical abilities and compare it to our data of other creatures we have collected. Perhaps, if we find promising data, we might be able to find the planet from which this creature came from. Before I may test this creature's physical abilities I should first attempt to approach it and I will note its reactions towards me in a moment.





	1. Chapter 1

_Unknown Specimen Research_  
_Entry #1  
_ _A creature of an unknown species was brought to me today and I was given the task to examine and study this specimen. I was given records of what we could gather of it until now. The records state that this creature was found in the wreck of a primitive spaceship on a planet that we would deem uninhabitable, and it was surviving. It appears impressive, considering how this creature appeared... fragile to put it mildly. I will start with a simple test for physical abilities and compare it to our data of other creatures we have collected. Perhaps, if we find promising data, we might be able to find the planet from which this creature came from. Before I may test this creature's physical abilities I should first attempt to approach it and I will note its reactions towards me in a moment._

_It did not react as I anticipated. I had thought it would keep its distance from me, seeing as I am an entirely different species from it and it wouldn't know whether I was a predator unless it already had any contact with my species, which it didn't, even when the guards caught it. Its reaction, at first, was fear, as I anticipated, but then it seemed curious, even friendly or something akin to happy if my readings of its brain waves are correct. Despite the glass wall separating us, it came closer to me as I took my notes on its reactions and it pressed itself against the glass and it waved at me. When I ignored the wave it became frustrated and when I waved back it became happy. Perhaps this creature views me as a playmate now, if my readings of its brain are correct. I think I should make myself familiar to this creature before I begin any form of test. Perhaps it would make the procedure easier._

_USR_  
_Entry #2_  
_I have begun what I will call 'bonding' with this specimen. I will visit it daily, reading its brain waves and scanning for particular reactions to myself. The specimen seems very responsive to this, waving happily at me whenever I glance up from my notes at it. It becomes even more excited when I wave back. I keep my own reactions to a minimum, which seems to displease the specimen, so perhaps I should try a different approach. Good thing my funding is limitless thanks to the curiosity of our rulers._  
_The issue with feeding the creature was short-lived. We have found, in the wreck of the spaceship the specimen had used as a shelter, different types of fruit and meat, preserved well despite the conditions the planet was providing. While the type of meat was unrecognisable to us, we could recreate the components of the fruits and meat into a formless sort of pudding that will keep the creature nourished. Though when I first presented the specimen with its first meal it had recoiled, at the scent, as the readings told me. After some more tries, I managed to make its meal smell in a way that it liked, though I personally found the smell appalling. It appreciated the meal. It is unknown to me for how long this specimen had starved itself, because that is what current data suggests, that it starved itself in order to have more rations to live longer. It would speak for its intelligence, though just how intelligent this specimen, and by extension, its species is would require further testing to find out._

_USR_  
_Entry #3  
The specimen is excited whenever it sees me if my readings are correct. I suppose it should have something to do with the fact that I am its sole provider of food. I will continue the same procedure for three more cycles before I will begin any testing on its physical abilities to find out just how it survived on that planet, and perhaps I will one day find out where the specimen had come from._

_USR_  
_Entry #4  
The specimen... mimicked me today. I don't believe it understands what it said, but I was sure surprised when my own words came out of its mouth... It got into the habit of greeting me at the glass wall separating us, pressing itself against the glass. It didn't seem confused at the glass wall like other primitive creatures would be. It also kept repeating something I couldn't understand. I will include an audio file should I ever learn the meaning of these noises._

_[Audio File F098E7]_

_The specimen keeps pointing to itself while making this noise. I have a theory that it tries to communicate its name or title to me, like how the Huldron do when introducing themselves to a stranger, but I have no hope of mimicking the noise yet. Perhaps I will try to practice the noise later and see its reaction to it, my curiosity is piqued._

_USR_  
_Entry #5  
My theory appears to be correct. The noise appears to be its name. The specimen grew very excited once it heard my attempt at it, and it let out another bout of noises that startled me, but my readings tell me these noises are a direct result of its excitement and delight, though I can't mimic them, unfortunately. This specimen seems to be a better mimic than even the Cuxro, which is an impressive feat on its own._

_I've thought about this for a while. The friendly nature of this specimen is a bit of an inconvenience to my studies of it. It seems drawn to me and I can't study its behaviour if the only thing it does when it sees me is approach me and attempt to interact with me. For this reason, I have activated the video live feed so I may study its behaviour in solitude._

_USR_  
_Entry #6  
I have decided that I will make first physical contact with the specimen today. The video live feed made it apparent that this specimen belongs to a species that favours company over solitude, as it cowered in the corner of the room when I left, close to the slot through which I push its food for it, like it wanted me to come back. The readings of its brain told me its brain was producing chemicals that made it feel bad, rejected if my readings are correct. From the previously collected data by the guards, this specimen isn't venomous, or poisonous upon touch. I'm glad that was cleared up beforehand - I'm not in the mood to be poisoned today. I will record the specimen's reaction to me shortly._

_I was reminded that I'm supposed to begin with the tests of the specimen's physical abilities the next cycle. I will make preparations after I have personally brought the specimen its ration for today, which will be the 'first physical contact' I mentioned._

_It responded very well to me. I had anticipated it would attempt to press itself against me like it did with the glass wall that had separated us before, but it kept out of my most personal space, though it did keep close to me and let out excited noises. It was careful not to touch me, which I was surprised by. I would have thought this species would love real physical contact to reaffirm the positive company, but this specimen is cautious around me. Perhaps it was too early for contact._

_USR_  
_Entry #7  
I stand corrected. I approached the specimen again today, in preparation for the first test, and it was much less cautious of touching me once I had to touch it to take measurements of its limbs. It behaved well while I did, but I noticed it staring at me quite a lot. It must have been fascinated by my own body, seeing as the number of limbs I have is double of what it has. I noticed I kept talking to it, even though I am aware it wouldn't understand me in the slightest, but seeing as my readings of its brain states it reacted positively to it I will continue to do so. After I took its measurements to convert to data it pointed at itself, made the noise for its name again, and then pointed at me. I realised this meant it was asking for my own name, and I provided it with it, though I was sure it wouldn't be able to say it, and it couldn't. Instead, when it struggled, it opted for a noise that sounded similar to my name but wasn't quite there. I will include it as an audio file._

_[Audio File F099E8]_

_I will begin with the tests of its physical abilities. I will first test it on its speed, in a later cycle, I will test its ability to lift things, as it was reported this specimen was capable of that. I will report my results shortly._

_Its speed is not surprising for a creature with legs as long as it has, though the specimen seemed confused when I had brought it into the testing room. It didn't take long to make it understand, thankfully, and it cooperated well afterwards. Its top speed, it appeared, was 23 u/mu, though it wasn't able to hold it for very long. When I decided to test how long it could run with a machine that adjusted to its speed it has proven itself, and by extension its species, to be able to outlast any currently known species. I was immensely impressed as it held the same speed (10 u/mu) for 2 mu, the longest time that has ever been recorded of any species' stamina. This is exciting! Though I should refrain from presenting my findings to anyone just yet. My first actual report isn't due for another fourteen cycles, so there is no rush. But I really am excited about this find, and I made sure to express this excitement to the specimen by imitating the noises it had made when excited. My excitement seemed to elicit excitement in the specimen, as it copied me in the noises it made. Its face became red and I was concerned for a moment, but nothing seemed off about the specimen, its readings were fine and showed no sign of anything being wrong._

_USR_  
_Entry #8  
I have found out something I don't know how to feel about. I have found that when I mimic the specimen's noise of excitement, some particular part of its brain shows activity... it finds my attempts cute. I am not entirely sure how to feel about this, but it doesn't hurt, I suppose. Perhaps it will aid in the 'bonding' and make further interactions easier. I have found that the specimen is cautious when touching me, again, and I'm not entirely sure why that is, but it's been careful of where it touches me. It studies my reactions carefully and stares at me intently when it touches somewhere it hasn't before. It's a curious sight to see. Perhaps its species share the trait of curiosity my own species has in abundance. It's a nice thought, and I believe the specimen is so careful in its touches for fear of upsetting me, and I feel some guilt at the fact that I haven't shown as much care for its comfort. Perhaps I should employ similar care into future interactions. Anyway. I will start the next test shortly, and note down my results immediately thereafter._

_The specimen surprised me yet again. Its ability to lift heavy objects rival that of my own species, a surprising notion given the fact that I have two more arms than the specimen does, but its muscles seem to be rather concentrated compared to my own anatomy. The specimen can lift objects of 150 j total, only 50 j short of what the average Multon can lift. Truly impressive._

_And I just remembered that I forgot to weigh the specimen. I'll be right back._

_Turns out that it weighs about 145 j, which makes its ability to lift objects 5 j heavier that it is even more impressive, but I had the feeling that the specimen wasn't in peak condition and I will have it redo this test (and perhaps the other ones as well) to see if the results change once it is properly fed. Perhaps I should expand its diet somewhat and find out what it is able to consume safely. The search for it will take some time, and it will disrupt the routine I have fallen into, but it will no doubt yield favourable results. Perhaps I should send someone to scout out the planet the specimen was found on, check out the spaceship to see if the guards who found it had missed anything. Which they likely did, being Huldrons after all, their eyes can't pick up much. I will give the orders right now. I will specify that I want Cuxros on the job, they have an eye for details. It should also be a good idea to salvage some of the left-behind technology. See if anything works, figure out how to make it work. Perhaps the specimen could help with that, find some common ground._


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander waved with a smile at the creature that stood there watching him behind a glass wall. He was a bit too familiar with the setting he seemed to be in; a lab. The thought that this creature behind the wall could cut him open to see what's inside frightened him to some degree, but after a few days (or what he guesses should be something like days) those thoughts vanished with any fear he had had. The creature seemed nice, for lack of a better word, and Alexander concluded that it must be a scientist or researcher or something like that. This conclusion made him feel a lot better because that meant they had something in common. Alexander is, was, he corrects himself, a researcher on the first exploring spaceship humanity sent into space. It was an exciting thing, especially the fact that he had been chosen as the lead researcher! He remembered the day he had been chosen for it, having been sent a letter, quite unceremoniously, but did he care at the time? Of course not! A paper told him he was chosen for the lead researcher in humanity's first exploring mission in outer space! And, looking back on it, he didn't regret it one bit. But he also remembers the day everything went wrong.

They had landed on a planet and his team was out gathering plants and small insects they could find, anything really as their objective had been kept purposefully vague. They then returned back to the ship, things were going smoothly and Alexander ordered for the samples to be put into their analyser to be, well, analysed to see what they're made of and if they could potentially be consumed and brought back to Earth, but they had to be careful with the insects, Alexander didn't want to risk and infestation of anything the Earth wasn't familiar with, as bringing another species to a foreign land would risk that. They were just done with analysing 50 % of their collected samples when suddenly they were hit... something. Alexander didn't remember what it was, he had hit his head, but something had hit the ship, and destroyed most of it. When he woke up, everyone was dead, absolutely everyone, and he put their corpses into the freezer... for reasons he didn't like. Before they had departed from Earth they had all agreed that if they were stranded and people died, their bodies would be used to keep the others alive. And he had good chances of surviving for a while, with the plants, fruit and insects they had managed to analyse he had found out that most of them were edible as well as very beneficial for his body, and he made to collect more of them and start his own little farm until he could repair the communication room and get in contact with Earth to send over the results as well as his location. He was aware that no one would come for him, he was on a planet that was too far away and the expedition had cost a lot of money. Rescuing him, as the lone survivor, would be a stupid waste of money, even if the thought of never seeing another human again sounded awful to him, he would have to get over it. So he began farming (luckily he had taken a class in botany despite everyone telling him how useless it would be. Take THAT!) and he began surviving. Whenever food rations were low and the next harvest wouldn't come for a while, he resorted... to eating other things. The freezer kept everything mostly fresh, and he was thankful that the freezer was designed to use the least amount of electricity to the fullest efficiency. It also helped that there were solar cells all over the ship to provide the ship with energy should the generators ever give up, which they had after the fifth day. He had managed to make most things in the ship work again, but the communication board remained a mystery to him and he couldn't fix it, no matter what he tried. He had kept something like a journal over the next two years, right until the day he was found by... these weird creatures. He had played dead at first, but the sounds the creatures had made had startled him into moving and they caught him and brought him somewhere.

Which led him to his current situation. Alexander looked around his cell again, like he did sometimes before, but he noticed nothing different, and his gaze kept going to the weird creature standing on the other side of that glass wall. The past few days, he was thinking he had become closer to it, he could even figure out its name! He just hadn't a clue how to properly pronounce it, so he kinda gave it a name that almost sounded like the name it had told him, or he was sure that had been a name. He looked up, only to find the creature had left. He frowned, he did like its company. He called out the creatures name or rather the name he had given it.

"Aaron?" he called out but nothing responded to him. He let out a soft whine. He liked this... creature. Alien? No, Alexander was pretty sure _he_ was the alien in this case. The thought was a bit odd to him but he supposed it changed little about his current situation. He called out the name again. "Aaron?" he hoped the creature would come back to keep him company. Aaron had been the first creature he had really interacted with since the incident. He didn't count the creatures that had captured him. That wasn't really what he would call interaction.

Suddenly, the door beside him opened and Aaron entered and Alexander began grinning, calling its name excitedly.

"Aaron!" he called, "What's up!"

The creature replied with something. Alexander couldn't understand Aaron, obviously, but the sounds it was making sounded happy, or at least content, though he realised he could always be wrong about that. If he reacted incorrectly, the creature- screw it, he thought- the alien didn't seem to mind as it brought him a tray filled with food. Alexander smiled, his stomach had been grumbling for a while. Aaron placed the tablet of food near him and Alexander dug in, lamenting the lack of a spoon. While the taste of the food left much to be desired, he didn't complain, as long as he was fed he didn't mind much. Aaron talked to him, or maybe to itself, as Alexander ate and he tried to respond whenever it seemed appropriate, which meant whenever Aaron was pausing, though he was staring a lot at it. Could you really blame him? He had never seen anything like Aaron. Sure, it was only a bit taller than him, but it had four arms that could bend crazily far (Alexander had only witnessed it once and his mind had immediately jumped to the image of an octopus, and it wasn't really too far off) and four legs that looked a lot like its arms, but differed slightly at its feet, much more like claws. And Aaron was scaly, like a reptile, but its scales were so soft to the touch, and it was such a lovely shade of blue with intricate and complex patterns that reminded Alexander a lot of tattoos, though they looked so much better on Aaron.  
Maybe, he thought, maybe one day they could bridge this gap in communication and actually have a conversation one day. But for the moment, replying to gibberish would have to do. Aaron pulled out something like a tablet (or what looked a lot like one, though much more advanced) and seemed to be taking some notes on it. Alexander, the ever curious person that he was, scooted closer to look at what Aaron was writing down. He couldn't read it, and the writings looked weird, but also somewhat familiar. A bit like Japanese, though he was sure it wouldn't be that or any other human language. He scooted closer to Aaron but realised he might be invading its personal space and backed off. Aaron noticed the change and looked up in confusion.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!" he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Aaron didn't respond much to him so he figured it wasn't a big deal. Aaron wrote something down. "I really wish we could understand each other... You're a researcher, right? And you're curious about me! I mean, considering the tests and all, I came to that conclusion. Couldn't that have waited until I'm better? I'm really not at my best and whatever my results were won't reflect my actual abilities... But, I realize, if you want to know about me, you'll eventually become curious about my language! And then you'll try out ways to communicate with me! I really can't wait until that happens, we'll have so much information to trade!" Alexander ranted on excitedly. Aaron laughed, or mimicked Alexander's laugh, and Alexander couldn't help but laugh along. Aaron's attempts at mimicking him were adorable! Alexander then caught a glimpse at the tablet. He tilted his head in intrigue and the waves depicted on the screen changed. He raised a brow and the waves changed again. He furrowed his brows. Could Aaron be reading his brain waves?

He looked up at Aaron, who was studying his face closely. Alexander looked away, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks, feeling like had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar by his mother. He scooted a bit away from Aaron again. He was glad that he was in someone's company, that he wasn't alone anymore, but not being able to communicate with Aaron made him feel like he was back on that planet, no way of communicating back home. He sighed and pulled his knees up to his chin, looking away from Aaron. It made confused sounding noises and Alexander shook his head.

"It's nothing," he replied, "Just... I miss my friends... Good thing they weren't chosen to be on the ship, otherwise they would be dead by now. But... I'll never get to see them again... You know, back when the ship wasn't destroyed - and I haven't a clue what hit it - I was constantly communicating back home with them. It was a bit difficult, seeing how my calls reached them about two days after I called them, but it was nice... You know the last time I talked to them it was in a groupchat. You know what the last thing I said to them was? 'See ya guys when I come back a famous space explorer!' and they said 'But Alex, you already are!'. Well, Herc said that and John pulled up these news articles about me and my little team... I wonder why I survived..." his tone turned sour at the end and Aaron lifted two 'hands' (they were soft, scaly and blue and had tiny claws like needles at the top) and put them on Alexander's back. Alexander looked up at him and smiled in appreciation. Aaron hadn't a clue what he had said, but it still recognized (probably from the readings of his brain, Alexander figured) that he was feeling down about something. Alexander smiled and hugged the alien, who was startled but kept its two right arms around Alexander.

"Thanks," Alexander mumbled with a small smile and gently pulled back. "Sorry," he scratched the back of his head, "I shouldn't have done that... but thanks... Shouldn't you do more tests now with me? I mean, I'd be up for that. Hey, remind me to ask you for new clothes as soon as we can understand each other, okay? These ones reek, I haven't had a bath since I got here, you know. At least on the planet I could wash them..."

Aaron didn't understand him but mimicked a smile at him either way and Alexander smiled back, despite the bit of uneasiness the sharp teeth in Aaron's mouth made him feel. Finally, Aaron stood up and left the room. Alexander waved after it and returned to his corner near the door which he had deemed as his.

 

_USR_  
_Entry #9  
The specimen was again happy to see me when I entered the room with its food. I think it has grown somewhat attached to me, which, while I find it somewhat cute, I'm not sure how I should handle. Today was not a test day. I would like for the specimen to become more comfortable in its cell. I realize using the word 'cell' makes it sound like I am keeping it as a prisoner in awful condition. Perhaps there is a more fitting word for it. The specimen also embraced me today, which I shall count as a positive thing. I remember learning, in my studies in the Luiksro sector (sector 20198HG, for those who aren't aware of this local term) I have found that some more social creatures like to engage in embracing another on multiple types of occasions. Perhaps I can link this to my specimen's behaviour towards me. It would ease some of my worries. The specimen made a lot of noise today, and it was saddened by something before my attempt to comfort it (followed then by the embrace I have mentioned). It also seemed to be very delighted whenever I mimicked something it did to showcase an emotinal reaction. As far as I am aware, my specimen is a very social creature, and I'm sure the ship it was on was once filled with its kind. It must have been lonely, all alone, for however long it managed to survive. I'm sure it misses its kind with which it shared its space in the ship (I am told that this is how it works for social species'; that they must be in close proximity to 'bond' and that they miss each others' presence if they aren't nearby. I have little experience in this, given how anti-social my own species tends to be. We really just stick to others out of necessity and procreation. This 'bonding' I believe I am doing with my specimen will prove rather educational in that field, I hope.), and I'm sure it would like to return to the planet it's from, but I'm not too sure if that will be possible. My boss reached out to me earlier today and had me know that the specimen would remain in our care, whether I find out which planet it is from or not. We will not make any efforts to send it back, that is (and she said this like it was a joke) unless the species turns out to be highly threatening to us should we refuse to return the specimen. I suppose I feel pity for my specimen, that it may never return to its home. While I can't quite comprehend the intricacies of social bonds, I do understand the attachment one may feel for the territory one has claimed as their home. For my species, severing such an attachment is merely a mild inconvenience, though I have met and heard of other species' (more social ones, again) who feel a distinct longing and a severe pain should any harm ever come to their home or should something occur that meant they would not be able to return there, and there have been reports on certain species' who feel such an agonizing pain at the aforementioned that it registers as a severe physical injury. I'm glad I cannot feel such a pain. Though I do have this strange feeling of being left out... Nevermind me, the specimen is a lot more interesting. After it ate (and before engaging in an embrace with me, which, might I add, I had tried to reciprocate to the best of my abilities), I noticed it staring intently at my readings of its brain. I can't quite tell whether it understands what these readings tell me, or that they tell me something about it in the first place, but my readings concluded that it had understood something about them. Perhaps it was familiar with similar technology. I must remind myself that this specimen isn't as primitive a creature as I might have made it out to be. It most surely is not; my readings suggest this specimen's brain has developed to (what the Lucros would call) 'creativity', and logical thinking, pattern recognition as well as in empathy and emotions. I wouldn't be surprised if my own emotions (as limited as they suddenly appear when compared to my specimen) were as obvious to it as nonsensical conclusions are to Multons._

_I have just received a message that the scouting of the ship I had ordered for has been met with some difficulties concerning the current state of the planet (upon further inquiring it turns out there was simply a storm to which Cuxros are sensitive to) in that area and that the scouting would be delayed for as long as it would take for the storm to pass. I don't like this turn of events. I know that storms on that planet can last a good three cycles, minimum. I find this annoying, to say the least. I had depended on the scouting to be done by the next cycle, but this delay will complicate the plans I had had. Though perhaps I should see it as an opportunity for 'bonding' with my specimen. I have found that I look forward to those times to some degree, and I'm not sure whether this fact should worry me or not be given a second thought. Perhaps (and this would be more of an experiment on the side) this creature could teach me how it feels to 'feel attached' to another being in a social bond constructed over a longer period of time. I must make sure not include this in my report, however. I will spend the rest of today with my specimen, and the next few cycles as well, until the Cuxro scouts return from their mission with what I asked for._


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander watched Aaron intently as he approached the alien. He wanted to make sure he didn't make it uncomfortable, for fear of what might happen to him should he do that. Aaron seemed undisturbed by how close Alexander scooted to it. Alexander couldn't deny just how curious he was about Aaron, he wanted to find out just how Aaron worked and what made it tick. He wanted to understand it, above all else, be able to communicate and trade and share information. He experimentally pressed himself into Aaron's side, waiting in anticipation of Aaron's reaction. It took a moment, a few seconds, but Aaron wrapped its right arms around Alexander, typing something down into the tablet. Alexander hummed with a smile. As his left ear was pressed into Aaron's side, he noticed a thumping, deep heartbeat, vibrating, almost. It was in such a soothing rhythm that Alexander almost dozed off in sleep, trying to stay awake, but eventually failing and falling asleep with the alien's arms still wrapped around him.

 

_USR_  
_Entry #10_  
_This is the tenth cycle the specimen has spent in my care, and it has yet to fail to surprise me. As per my last entry, I am spending time 'bonding' with the specimen and it has already shown good results. The specimen is very calm around me and it has approached me today and pressed itself into me. And something that seems to be proof of its trust in me has occurred, as the specimen fell asleep with me still in the room, pressed against me. I do feel slightly honoured at this development, at the trust the specimen has displayed towards me. Perhaps I should do something like that in return, though falling asleep with it would not be my first choice to reciprocate this trust._

_The specimen has awoken. It seemed startled that it had fallen asleep on me. Was it by accident then? I don't suppose this means that my theory is wrong. Even if by accident, the specimen felt at ease enough with me to let itself fall asleep on me. The thought that it trusts me pleases me. I hope it will become even more at ease with me so that any further interactions will be all the easier._

_The reading of the specimen's brain tells me so many things at once about it. I'm glad I have this device to read my specimen's moods, it is a great substitute for actual communication._

_USR_  
_Entry #11_  
_I have discovered the green and purple that my specimen had on was not part of its body, but instead artificially created fabric that it wore, much similar to what Huldron's wear to showcase their status or wealth. I wonder if my specimen's clothing serves a similar purpose. I also wonder what might happen should I remove the specimen's clothing. I will give one of my Huldron associates a call and ask him about the maintenance of clothing and what he would recommend I do with the clothing should I decide to remove them._

_I gave him a call and he told me that I should wash the clothing regularly and he asked me if I let my specimen wash itself. When I asked him how the question came to him he said that his species needs to wash their clothing and themselves because their bodies do not clean themselves, unlike my own species, whose body does the cleaning for us. Now that I think about this it makes a lot of sense. My specimen did avoid breathing through its nose (where I have concluded after the first cycle that this is how it perceives scent) since cycle five, something I hadn't recorded because it did not seem relevant at the time. I have also asked my Huldron associate how he washes himself as well as his clothing and he told me he uses the same liquid for both, as it was a most effective cleaning liquid, though that I should be careful about which liquid I let my specimen wash itself with and should choose a liquid that the specimen recognizes or has consumed safely before. The only liquid that comes to mind for me is water, the safest liquid I personally know of and one the specimen had immediately recognized upon having been brought it on cycle three. I will spend today cleaning my specimen then and will report shortly._

_My specimen was very hesitant when I made to remove its clothing, its face gaining a deeper shade of red than before. But as I prompted it, it made to remove its clothing by itself, though it made sure it turned away from me. I did not know the reason for this, until I led it to the tub I acquired and had filled with water. I made sure the water was about the same temperature as my specimen (my Huldron associate recommended this to me), and the specimen seemed to enjoy this a lot and made to wash itself immediately. It was so delighted, the readings of its brain suggested. A thought came to mind then and I wondered if my specimen had a biological gender or if it was like the Cuxro and did not have one. This thought then led me to wonder that if my specimen had a gender, when its mating season would be and how it would act then. I left the room to send the clothing to my Huldron associate who had agreed to clean it for me and send the clothing back later this cycle. When I reentered the room I found my specimen was emitting strange noises and I grew worried. But as I checked the readings of its brain I found that everything was fine, but that my specimen was engaging in some activity that registered as some very satisfying bliss. As this seemed to be of sexual nature, it seems confirmed that my specimen would indeed have a biological gender. The sounds it emitted sounded exactly like the mating call of my own species, and I was left somewhat flustered at this. My specimen, however, seemed even more flustered than myself, as, the moment it noticed me (it was just calming down from reaching a sort of high), it jumped and was startled, the noises it made then in a nervous babble. I mimicked a 'smile' (my Huldron associate called it this as I sent him an image of this expression) at it, but it was still very embarrassed, if my readings are correct. I made sure my specimen was clean and led it out of the tub. My Huldron associate had sent me a 'blanket' and a 'towel', as he called them, the latter to dry my specimen and the former to keep it warm and covered until my associate cleaned its clothing. The specimen accepted the 'blanket' easily, immediately wrapping it around itself. I brought my specimen to its cell and I will spend the rest of this cycle with it, because I fear that it appears it has lost some trust in me the moment I attempted to remove its clothing. I want to repair this and show it that I am to be trusted. The next time I will clean it, I will let it remove its clothing by itself, as it appears that me attempting to remove them caused it to question its trust in me. Perhaps its clothing is important to it. Or something that covers its body in general, as my readings suggested that it felt much safer and much less vulnerable as soon as it wrapped itself in the 'blanket'._

_The specimen is currently sitting in my lap cuddled against me, asleep. I'm glad that my mistake has not made it completely lose any trust in me, and this seems like a good exercise to strengthen its trust and reinforce it. As I look at the time, I realize I will need to leave the room to retire soon myself, but with the specimen still asleep on my lap I feel an overwhelming urge not to move. I feel bound to stay as still as possible to not disturb its sleep against me. As I write this, I feel more and more tired, sleep will soon overtake me and I need to get out before thhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_USR_  
_Entry #12_  
_asleep in the same room as the specimen last cycle. This is embarrassing, however, it has proven to have been a good thing, it appears. As I awoke early this cycle, I found the specimen was awake as well, but still on me. Surprisingly, I was not in the same position as I was when I fell asleep and the 'blanket' was under my head, supporting it. As the specimen could not answer me I decided to consult the footage. I was very surprised when I found that my specimen had awoken at some point after I had fallen asleep. But instead of doing anything harmful, it coerced my body into relaxing and lying on the floor. But then, my specimen had rid itself of the 'blanket' and folded it and it put it under my head, then placed itself on my chest and placed all four of my arms around itself. The readings at this time suggested it felt vulnerable the moment the 'blanket' was removed, but that this feeling immediately vanished the moment it put my arms around itself. Shortly before I woke up, it woke up. No wonder I felt so warm, it shared its warmth with me. And my embrace makes it feel at ease and safe. This is a great revelation to me, and the best progress I could have made, and in such short time, too! The cleaned clothing has arrived, too, and I will bring it to the specimen soon. I will include footage of what happened this and last cycle, combined with the readings of my specimen._

_[Video File B0675L09]_

_[Mood Readings File MR0746F07]_

_I will, as per the recommendation of my Huldron associate, clean my specimen every two days. I wonder if I should let it clean itself or if I should clean it myself, now that my specimen is so at ease with me. Perhaps I should switch between cleaning it myself and letting it clean itself. Sounds like a plan. I will spend this cycle with my specimen again._

_I was just informed that the scouting mission was completed. I'm glad. The Cuxro will arrive with the technology they acquired soon. I will take a look at the technology myself first before I will present it to my specimen. I'm sure it will be happy to see some familiar technology._

Aaron set the tablet aside and grabbed the pile of green and purple clothing that belonged to the specimen, and approached the cell where the specimen was currently inside of, sitting, wrapped up in the blanket. Alexander gasped in delight as he saw his clothes and rushed to Aaron, taking the clothes from him. He quickly pulled the green shirt over his head and pulled the pants on. They smelled funny, not like sweat or dirt, but something that was sweet. He didn't mind the smell, he knew his clothing would adopt his own scent soon enough, but it felt great not to be naked anymore. He was still flustered from Aaron seeing him naked, but the alien had no particular reaction to him being naked, so he soon got used to it. Silly me, he thought, Aaron doesn't even wear clothes, why should it have any reaction to Alexander being naked?

But the fact that Aaron had caught him... doing that... it still embarrassed him. He didn't even know why he thought it would be a good idea to do that. He had just wanted to and had just done it without a second thought. He genuinely hoped Aaron was clueless to what he'd done and not hold it against him. Aaron mimicked a smile at Alexander who grinned back at it widely and gave it a hug. He didn't know why, but he really, really liked Aaron. He hoped he could stay with Aaron for some more time. He hoped he could learn Aaron's language and maybe teach it his.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise that startled Alexander and he flinched and immediately let himself drop to the ground in a fetal position, his arms over his head. It had sounded like an explosion, much too similar to the one that had made their ship crash. His breathing became heavy, his vision blurry as he could only see what had happened on the ship two years ago.

_"Fuck!" he heard somebody yelp as the sound of the explosion, somewhere in the rear of the ship, rippled through the entire ship. Alarms were blaring red and loud, no one could do anything. People were screaming, crying, some were praying and Alexander was the only one who remained dead-silent. The ship was about to crash into the planet beneath them-_

He was snapped out of it by Aaron, who violently shook him. Alexander stared up at it with wide, terrified eyes, heavy breathing and rapidly beating heart, thumping harshly, sweat running down his face, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. Aaron made a cooing sound, gently picking Alexander up, setting him onto its lap, grabbing the blanket with another arm, and gently wrapping it around Alexander, then wrapping its own arms around him and holding his head to its chest, or what Alexander assumed was its chest, because the soft beating of its heart was loudest there. The sound of its heart, along with the soft cooing against his ear. Aaron then began rocking back and forth, the gentle motion, along with everything else having a soothing effect on Alexander, calming him down. Soon, his heart was beating normally, his breathing was calm. Aaron kept cooing and Alexander became drowsy. This sudden attack made him so tired. He soon fell asleep.

Aaron set Alexander down, making sure the specimen looked comfortable in its current position. He got up and headed out of the cell, closing it behind him. The Cuxro had made that loud sound that had scared his specimen so much, and he was going to have a word with them.

He growled as he opened the door for them to enter and bring inside what they found.

_"What were you thinking! Do not, ever again, scream like that to announce your presence! You have no idea what harm that scream can cause in here!"_ he yelled at them and the Cuxro flinched at his harsh words.

_"W-w-we have what you asked for,"_ stuttered the leader of the team, _"But we didn't just find technology and devices. We found corpses... in what we assume to be a freezer room. S-some parts of some corpses were... cut off... but after they died, sir... That thing you have in here... it's very plausible that it ate these parts of them..."_

Aaron's eyes widened in shock. Corpses. Corpses of creatures like his specimen. Friends, maybe? Family, perhaps? But eaten... he couldn't believe it, downright refused to. His specimen would not resort to cannibalism to survive... would it? Had he misjudged the specimen all along? He shook his head, refusing to even acknowledge this as a possibility. He would... he would address it later, maybe. But for now, he needed to focus on the other things the Cuxro team had brought him. They carried containers through the door while the leader of the team informed him what was inside of these containers. Only the last ten of the fifty containers held the corpses that were in the freezer room, the other ones held all the devices and technology they could salvage that wasn't too damaged by the crashing of the ship, and some fruit and insects that had been stored in the freezer room as well.

The leader of the team apologized again and profusely and Aaron growled at him again for good measure. He closed the door behind the Cuxro team and locked it. He then turned around to rummage through the containers, see what he could find. The containers with the fruit and insects were marked green, the ones with the corpses were marked blue and the one with technology and devices inside were marked black. He looked through the black-marked containers and found many screens and boards, tablets and some other things that looked odd to him. The technology didn't look all that primitive, certainly not as primitive as he had been expecting, but he had never seen anything like it. It was at this point that he asked himself what his specimen's role on its ship was. Had the specimen been an engineer, a captain? The specimen's clothing didn't suggest anything, neither did the way the specimen presented itself to Aaron. He grabbed one of the containers, making sure there was nothing inside that looked even remotely like a weapon, and he brought it into the cell where his specimen was still soundly asleep, snoring quietly. Aaron couldn't help but grin (as his species would grin, mouth flexed apart, sharp teeth slightly retracting) at how the specimen looked so calm and comfortable. He set down the container close to it and lightly shook Alexander.

Alexander's eyes fluttered open. He was still tired, but Aaron, who now mimicked a smile at him, seemed to want his attention. Alexander got up, noticing how the blanket was wrapped around him very nicely (he smiled as he realised Aaron must have done this). He blinked in confusion as he saw the white container with a black dot sitting in front of him. It was just big enough that it could fit him and not be too uncomfortable. His eyes widened at the thought, and his mind began racing, in a panic, with thoughts of Aaron sending him off to somewhere else. He didn't want to go, not when he had thought he had befriended Aaron! Now that he thought about it, the whole notion was just silly. He couldn't tell what Aaron was feeling, couldn't tell what it was thinking or planning- he didn't even know its objective!

Aaron noticed this change to panic immediately and surged forward to pull Alexander into an embrace, cooing and pressing Alexander's head to his chest, rocking back and forth.

"Please don't send me away, please don't get rid of me," Alexander begged and Aaron, while he understood that Alexander was afraid of something, he couldn't figure out why. What made the container seem so threatening to his specimen?

Aaron continued to coo into Alexander's ear and began combing through his specimen's hair with one of his hands, eventually getting it to calm down again. He assured it that nothing bad would happen, though he knew it could not understand him.

He led Alexander to the container, who still eyes it with fear, and opened it, revealing the technology that was inside. Alexander's eyes widened in surprise, all previous fear vanishing. Alexander immediately dove for the tech inside the container, pulling out things he recognized, and some he recognized as his own stuff. His tablet was in there, containing all of his research. He tried to turn it on, and he let out such a relieved sigh when it turned on without a problem. Aaron watched this quietly, somewhat amused and somewhat intrigued. Alexander opened a new document, then closed it and opened and closed a few other things to check if everything was working alright. When he was done, he turned the tablet off and set it aside, diving in for more of the devices. He recognized the setup, taken apart. It was the communication board, screen and everything. He pulled the screen out and gently set it onto the floor, then went for the rest of the setup. Aaron watched as Alexander got all the devices from the container and laid them out on the floor. He made an excited noise as he found some tools at the bottom of the container. He looked the tools over, he had almost all the tools he'd need to put the setup back together.

And he tried. He put most of the setup back together, he only lacked the tools to attach the screen and he grumbled at this. He looked at Aaron for help, who looked down at him impressed. Aaron had not expected Alexander to immediately put this technology back together. Aaron wondered if Alexander could put everything else back together too. But he recognized that Alexander was asking for help, his readings provided as much information, but Aaron did not know what Alexander wanted. He tilted his head in confusion and Alexander raised a brow, then sighed and shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE! AND SO DOES THIS FIC!  
> Honestly, I have barely a good excuse for why it took me so long to get another chapter out for this thing! Don't worry, I did not plan on abandoning it after three chapters, I actually liked the idea and story that was beginning to form here. My excuses: 'Forgotten; Worshipped', seeing how much time I had already invested into it, was somewhat a priority, and so was school at the time. And I had a really demotivating writers block whenever I DID have the time to sit my ass down for this fic. It was overall not a very pleasant period for this fic. Either too busy or too uninspired, or both, not good. But now it's back!
> 
> I hope you enjoy and can find it in yourself to forgive me ? :3

_USR_  
_Entry #13_  
_I have given my specimen access to one container full of its technology and it appears my specimen could not be happier. It already nearly set up an entire... I can't quite tell what it is, but its some device it seems to want to bring to completion desperately. But something appears wrong. I think there might be a part missing, a tool perhaps? I wonder if I should let my specimen gain access to all the technology keeping containers. It couldn't be as much harm as my Multon associate thinks it will be. I can only scoff at this, especially coming from a Multon like him. I won't disregard his opinion entirely, as he is a fellow researcher, but, as I've said, nonsensical conclusions are their forte. Never mind that. I will let my specimen access another container today, see if it finds what it needed to complete the setup. I wish I could tell what it was my specimen needs, but we cannot, as before, communicate. I wish we could, though, if I were to be honest._

_I have given my specimen access to another technology container. One at a time, I believe, would be best, as to not overwhelm or perhaps confuse it. The containers do all look the same, it would confuse me. It seemed excited at the contents! It appears I have become better at reading its moods without even glancing at the readings of its brain. That's a good sign. I think... Perhaps one day this will enable us to communicate with it. As of this moment, I shall keep watching my specimen and see what it will do with the contents of the container. I think I will have to conduct some more tests today or the next cycle, perhaps. But this should be done after I have slowly separated the specimen from the technological equipment. Should I not have let it gain access to it yet? It would put a bit of a delay on testing._

 

Alexander tried to assemble the communication board, he had the proper tools for the screen, and he was in the middle of fixing it, when suddenly, Aaron came into the room again and began taking out the two containers in the room. At first, Alexander was too distracted by fixing the board, but then he noticed the absence of one of the important tools. Looking up, he found Aaron holding it.

"Oi!" he yelped, "I need that!"

Aaron simply cooed in response, a sound that was eerily calming, making Alexander calm down almost immediately, and took the tool away completely. Alexander could no longer work on the board like this. He groaned in frustration, but he knew with Aaron being in control, and Alexander was by no means inclined to make Aaron feel like Alexander questioned its authority (Aaron evidently had much more to hold against him than Alexander had on it), so he let it be. However, he did kick up a fuss when Aaron tried to take the tablet away. There was no way he'd let that happen. He could finally write all that's been happening down!

He clutched the tablet close to his chest so that Aaron could not get it. He even growled at Aaron, teeth bared. He felt like an animal like this. Maybe he looked like it, too, to Aaron. Eventually, Aaron let him keep the tablet, for which Alexander was grateful for. He turned the device on after Aaron had left the room and checked again if everything was working properly. With a nod, after affirming it was working properly, he opened the word document that was his journal.

'Survival Journal; or, how to (maybe, if things go well) survive on an alien planet after crashing on it and being the lone survivor. Fun for the whole family'

It should never be said he lost his humour. It was a working title, anyways. He opened the document and glanced over his last entry.

**Survival Journal**

**Entry 753 ******

******It's been such a long time. A bit over two years (no idea how much time passed at home, but it's been two years for me) since I've crashed and survived on this planet. Survived for two years. I think I'm gonna die today. I heard something outside, and when I went to check it out, I saw them. These weird... creatures. I don't fucking know what they were. But they were in a group, and they were looking for something. They were looking around outside the ship, taking things that I had left outside. Assholes, I need that shit! No sense for private property, I bet! I'm gonna fucking die. If these are my last words... fuck, I don't even wanna think about that possibility... But they might be. Shit, they're already inside. They're looking for something. I'll go hide...** ** **

******I've hidden. Fuck, I'm terrified. I hope they don't have some kind of super smell, or something. Okay... last words. If these are my last words, fuck it if nobody's gonna ever see them, we don't think like that! I wanna see my family... my friends... They won't know. They won't ever fucking know. Not that I've died, not how I've died... Homebase will realise they've lost communication, but they won't know we're dead. That was my job! To tell them! And I couldn't even fucking do that! Messenger of death- I was supposed to be the messenger, the one to tell everyone's friends and families that they've died, that there's no one and nothing left to save. And I couldn't even do that... My one job, given to me by fucking Destiny her-fucking-self! I'm gonna die, fuck, I'm gonna die! Okay, no, I need to calm down! Last words. These are my last words if, by some miracle, someone, somehow, finds this and can get this back home. Well... I want my family and friends to know that I love them, very, very, incredibly much. John, my first gay crush, never quite worked out, but we were better best friends, anyway! Anyway, love you lots, that guy you were with at my birthday is a fucking asshole, spare yourself the drama, end it now. You need love, that guy's a prick that can't give you shit, believe me. You deserve better. Eliza, best of all women, your kindness knows no bounds, take care of yourself, love you lots. Don't you dare cry because I'm dead, I deserve it, and you don't deserve to be unhappy. Angelica, like my own sister, just as vengeful, you terrify me, almost as much as I am currently fearing for my life. They're coming closer. And Peggy, for fuck's sake, give yourself the biggest fucking hug from me, get the hug from Hercules, he's a good hugger, you glorious person, you. Speaking of which, Hercules, you big mother bear, the mom friend we all need, and don't deserve, with your good decisions and shit. How dare you be an actual functioning adult and still manage to straighten us toddlers out (hahaha). Lafayette, you French, pansexual disaster, pretending that you can't speak English when you're pulled over by a cop so they won't give you a ticket, clever motherfucker. I'm in space now, your dream. It's not that great, 4/10, I died, wouldn't recommend, terrible phone service. Washington, my boss, good thing you didn't come with us on this road trip, you'd be dead, and that fucking office needs you, grandpa-friend (yes, that is your official title/nickname. Everyone calls you that behind your back, but we do so lovingly). Go and put some intern in their place by telling an old ass story of how you tamed a bear while fighting off a wolf in Virginia (HOW?!). Fuck, they're right outside the door now. Did I get everyone? Did I forget anyone? Relatives dead, friends accounted for... I have some time left, how about I mix it up with some enemies, hm? James? Truth be told, you were alright, for a while, but fuck you. Honestly, fuck you. Thomas: fuck you sideways with a chainsaw and no lube, whatever, just so that you can experience how much of a pain in the ass YOU were! Anything else? Anyone else? I don't think so? Anyway, I remember every one of you (even James and Thomas) kept saying that I just can't die, right? Well, you're about to be proven wrong, not that I don't enjoy proving people wrong, but in this case... not ideal. So... we had a good run, I guess? I guess I'll catch you on the flip side... They're here.** ** **

_Drama queen_ , he thought with a smile. He was an absolute drama queen. Shaking his head at himself one last time, he decided he would continue his entries, now that he was continuing to survive. 

******Survival Journal** ** **

******Entry 754** ** **

******Turns out I didn't die! Yay! Good for me! I guess... So, those creatures (no idea what else to call them, 'cause I don't know whether they were natives to the planet or not, but I am probably more the alien in this scenario) caught me and dragged me off to fuck knows where. Well, I sorta know where I am, at least what sorta location I'm in. I am no longer at the crash site. I am at a lab. In a lab. And not in the researcher role. I am the specimen being researched. By an... well, to me it's an alien, but I guess I would be the alien in my current position, seeing as I am foreign to the planet (or whatever it is I am on). Weird thought, being the alien. Anyway, I've been here for... a few days, around 13 or 14 maybe, if the date on my tablet is in any way accurate. It hasn't been too terribly long. Maybe I should sum up what happened the last few days. Okay, here goes.** ** **

******Basically, after I woke up, there was this... fuck it, I'm gonna call it an alien because anything else makes me somewhat uncomfortable. So there was this alien, looking at me, holding a tablet-like device in its hands. Wow, was I afraid the first half minute it just stood there, looking at me. But... It seemed harmless, more or less. And... Well, I was kinda glad for some company. I was utterly alone for a bit over two years. And I got super curious at the same time. So, couple my loneliness with my scientist/researcher curiosity and you get me stupidly pressing myself up against the glass wall separating us, staring right back at the alien and dumbly waving at it with a stupid grin. It looks actually pretty cool, though. I think I really was too lonely, my brain felt all... weird when I saw that alien so close and friendly. I think my first reaction, after those thirty seconds of fear, was 'NOT ALONE ANYMORE! POTENTIAL SOCIAL INTERACTION SPOTTED! COMMENCE SOCIALISING!' or something like that, I don't know. I just... felt really happy and relieved the moment I understood the alien was no threat to me and someone... well, kinda like me. In the sense that the alien is also a researcher, like me. So we're sorta alike, I suppose. And I think my brain kind of jumped on that to justify me feeling not so alone anymore, kinda like I am where I should be. And yeah, a lab is definitely where I should be, just... Maybe not necessarily on this side of the glass wall...** ** **

******Anyway, so I stupidly waved at the alien and, at first, it didn't wave back. I have no clue why I got as frustrated as I did when it didn't, but... I think I felt sort of rejected at that moment. Boy, was I relieved when it did wave back. Went like this the next day, too, when it came back. Still a glass wall between us, but I didn't mind much, at least I knew it was there. It gave little response in the beginning, at least from what I could tell, which wasn't much. But it became more responsive to my own shenanigans as more time passed. I don't think my researcher is a very... social sort of alien. But not entirely anti-social, if the next few days afterwards said anything. Oh, almost forgot. I do get fed well. The first few meals I was given smelled rancid, absolutely rotten. But, eventually, the meal I was given did not have that putrid smell. And now I get the same meal every day. It's sorta bland now, but it's better than nothing. Sorta sweet, fruity, an aftertase of meat, maybe, if I had to describe the pudding I'm given. The third day was neat. My researcher was making these odd noises while... I think it must be typing something on its tablet. It reminded me of mumbling. So, the day after, on the fourth day, I mimicked it. In hindsight, maybe that was a stupid idea, but all it did was leave my researcher surprised. But, when I noticed I got its full attention on me (and not on whatever it was looking at or doing on its device), I tried to communicate my name, pointing at myself and all. I think it understood me, the next day it said my name right back to me. Its attempt was almost adorable, it looked so unsure of itself! (As much as I can judge that. Again, it's sorta weird.) But the rest of that day, and the majority of the next, it kinda left for a bit. Wow, that was a few horrible hours. Six days, and I got full on attached to an alien who, as far as I knew at that point, viewed me as nothing more than a simple, ordinary specimen. And I felt like utter shit when it didn't come back at the usual time, a few minutes after I would wake up. I waited and waited for hours, that sucked. I thought... I don't know what I thought, to be honest. I think I was having a panic attack in the corner for a bit. But, I think at the end of the day, it came back, and it actually came into my... cell? My holding cell? I think that might be the appropriate term for it. But, it coming into my cell, that was such a huge relief, you won't believe. But, as relieved and excited as I was, before I could glomp it my rational side decided to grace me with its presence again (fucker wasn't there since Entry 254) and I decided not to immediately go for a hug, i.e. physical contact with a species I had no idea whether it was in any way harmful to me (in the sense of poison or venom).** ** **

******But, the alien proved to be harmless in that sense. Oh, I realise I haven't described it yet. Oh, that's gonna be difficult. It has four legs and four arms, to get that out of the way. Its arms and legs can bend in many directions, different parts bending into different directions simultaneously, its crazy cool. I wish I could study its physiology closer! Wow, calm yourself there, Alexander, don't get all hot over this. Anyway, its feet were a bit more like claws than its hands were, and it's taller than me, but only by a bit. Actually, no, it would be much taller than me if it didn't have its legs bent in a constant sort of crouch. And it's blue, a very light blue, with dark blue patterns all over its body in swirly patterns. And it has scales, but they're so soft, if I hadn't seen them move, I wouldn't have believed it myself, but it has scales! And its eyes were pitch-black with a spot of green-blue in it (or turquoise) and its teeth look really, really sharp. I learned it wasn't harmful to the touch for me on the seventh day, where it measured my limbs and such, and it kept talking to me the whole time. Or at least, I think it was talking to me and not mumbling to itself again. Researchers tend to do that a lot (cough, cough, speaking from experience, cough, cough). I tried to communicate my name to it again, and it must have understood then! And now I have its name! Sort of. I can't properly pronounce it, but it comes close to the name 'Aaron', so that's what I've been calling the alien, my researcher. For the rest of the day, Aaron proceeded to test my abilities, testing my speed and how much I can lift. And I think some of my test results must have really impressed it, because it mimicked my own excited laughter at me, and it was adorable! I don't know why, but the way Aaron tried its best to mimic me, I have no words for it, it was adorable.** ** **

******Over that and the next day (another testing day) I grew more comfortable with Aaron so closely around me. And I decided to commence a sort of study of my own. I spent some of that day in physical contact with Aaron, carefully finding out how I was... 'allowed' to touch it. I don't want to make it uncomfortable just because I'm so overly affectionate. Like on day nine. Where I was so down in the dumps I hugged Aaron. In my defence, Aaron initiated the physical contact! And... I think it was genuinely trying to comfort me, which... I am very grateful for. I think that day was a good day for us, to bring us a bit closer together, maybe. Especially seeing as Aaron did hug back. It was... surprisingly very comforting.** ** **

******And I fell asleep on it on day ten, so there's that. Aaron didn't seem to mind, quite the opposite, really. It mimicked a smile at me and I felt a rumbling coming from it, like a deep purr. Like a cat.** ** **

******But day eleven. Boy, day eleven... Apparently, Aaron found out I need to be cleaned regularly (though it didn't seem at all disturbed at my rapidly-decreasing-in-appeal scent), and awkwardness ensued, because, honestly, what the fuck am I supposed to think at being undressed without context! I had a right to be confused! But then, the bath, oh, the water was the perfect fucking temperature, I was just soaking it up like a sponge. It was nice and warm and comfortable, and my mind was drifting and it all felt so nice and it was somehow so familiar, so comfortable and I... kind of... I don't know why I did it and, in hindsight that was one of, if not the weirdest thing I've done while in this lab, but I... no, I am not going to say it, think it yourself, judge me, if you want, I don't know what had come over me. For fuck's sake. It was just so nice, reminded me of... Home... Wow, this... this is depressing... When was the last time I felt human touch, other than my own? I must be going insane, or maybe I already did. Anyway, Aaron caught me (fuck, that was... uncomfortable), but, again, it didn't seem to mind and just led me back into the cell (without my clothes, but it dried me off with a towel and gave me a blanket to wrap myself in) and it stayed for the night, I fell asleep on it and it fell asleep right there with me. But it had looked uncomfortable when I woke up at some point, its head completely unsupported, so I made my blanket into a makeshift pillow for it. Aaron doesn't mind me naked (I think, it didn't show much of a reaction to seeing me naked at all), and I fell asleep on it again, but this time with its arms around me. Think that, four arms around me. Aaron is the perfect cuddling alien, perfect, I say. Soft, smooth, four arms, strong arms, comfortable chest/stomach, all around perfect to be cuddled with. Wow, I am already way too attached and comfortable with Aaron. I hope that's a good thing.** ** **

******On day twelve I had a panic attack plus a flashback. Great, now I have PTSD as well. Awesome. Amazing. Just what I wanted and needed. But Aaron, wow I am impressed, it reacted so well! Imagine me, with a panic attack, shaking and possibly crying on the floor. Awful, right? Aaron, wow, Aaron snapped me right out of it by shaking me (not that that's the recommended method of snapping a PTSD patient back into reality, I don't think. Honestly, I never had the chance to learn all that much about it, which sucks. If I get back to Earth I'll get on that). And then it picked me up, wrapped the blanket around me and pulled me close and into a hug, pressing my head against its chest (at least I think it's its chest). Its heartbeat was so comforting, though, I can't describe it. It felt so nice. He was cooing and kept rocking me back and forth, and I was so exhausted from the panic attack that I fell asleep. I sound like a child, but Aaron has such a comforting effect on me, it's crazy! The same comforting thing happened again that same day when I (for some reason) thought it was going to send me away in a box that I would barely fit into. That time it also combed through my hair. Anyone who knows me can tell you that that is the easiest way to get me to calm the fuck down from anything. It's... nice, very nice. And Aaron's fingers are perfect for that, too, soft and smooth as they are.** ** **

******Which brings us to today! The box contained the tech, some of it at least, from the crashed ship, and I couldn't be happier, especially now that I've got my tablet and thus my journal back! I tried to assemble the communication board (it was also in that box, whereas the tools I needed were in another box. I wonder how many Aaron had of them), but Aaron took the setup and the boxes away before I could finish. I insisted on keeping the tablet, though. I'm not sure why Aaron let me assemble the communication board thus far, or why he had somehow gotten the ship's tech here. I... kinda hope he only got the tech and maybe some food from the ship and didn't find out about... the rest... I don't like it. I don't like what I had to do, but... Hunger drives you just as crazy as loneliness... I'm just glad I didn't pretend the corpses were still alive. That would have been... bad.** ** **

******Anyway, I'm fucking tired right now, and I got to keep the blanket, so I will hit the hay and sleep on the blanket. Have I mentioned there is no bed in my cell? No. Bed. Nothing. Nada. Zip. It's hella uncomfortable, but I don't know how to complain to my host about this. Maybe Aaron doesn't even need a bed. When he fell asleep last time... It kinda felt like he just locked up, all his muscles sort of locked, but somehow not tense. I could easily move him, but he had no problem being perfectly upright while sleeping. Fascinating, really. Anyway. Bed. My makeshift bed on my blanket. It is a thick blanket, so that's a thing. Good night.** ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, the format will be a bit clearer, now that Alexander has his own journal thing.  
>  _This is Aaron writing an Entry_  
>  **This is Alexander writing an Entry**  
>  And this normal writing will be third person, whether we're following Alexander or Aaron specifically or do both at the same time, I hope you can gather from context clues. I'm saying this here because I'm afraid it wasn't all that clear in previous chapters, and now that Alexander has his own journal thing, it's gonna be much clearer.


End file.
